


Dorian is the father.....The Iron Bull is the Mother?!

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Big Sister Sera (Dragon Age), Dorian Pavus Feels, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Protective Dorian Pavus, Protective Iron Bull, Sera Being Sera (Dragon Age), Slice of Life, Slow To Update, The Iron Bull (Dragon Age) Feels, The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus-centric, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: during a mission in the Hinderlands the Inquisitor and his group come across a child. Dorian decides to keep  her and ends up with the Iron bull as his baby mama...no Tama. Iron bull kinda likes how the little girl makes him think be could live out side the qun for her...and his smoking hot Vint. Varric is just there to point and laugh and maybe Write a new Romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i love Dragon Age and when i don't romance Bull my self, he is my favorite romance because Solas ATE MY HEART LIKE THE STUPID DRED WOLF HE IS! i like how he and dorian get to together plus Dorian/Bull are adorable. please enjoy and i'm sorry for any Grammatical errors there may be

She was running with her mother pulling her, but she kept tripping over her feet, at only three she was still a little wobbling when running.behind them was a group of crazed heavily armed men yelling after them. After then third time her mother picks her up and runs. She runs until she feels like her legs are going to fall off and she pushed harder until she felt a pinch in her back and then nothing. She girl yelps as her mother lands hard on her and wails when she didn't move no matter how much she called for her. Then her mother was pulled off of her and she looks up to find a new group fighting the armored men. A dwarf , a elf, two human men one a mage the other with dual blades and a large grey man with horns and an eye patch. She stares up at the large man before lightning fast, she jumps up and hugs his leg.

He freezes. “ uh hey.” he say awkwardly, before he looks over to the human with the blades. “ hey boss, a little help here?”

the man, who was tall with long chocolate brown hair with water blue eyes smiles as he walks over and kneels down. “ hey there little one. Your safe now, want to come here to me?” he ask looking her over. Her white blond hair was waist length and a little tangles and her ears where pointed and when she turns her face to look at him her eyes where like nothing he had ever seen, one was like liquid gold with green around the pupils, the other was green with gold around the pupil.

“no!” she says tightening the hold on his leg.

They man simply smiles. “ well alright. Why?”

“safe.” she says simply.

“well my name id Frederic, but you can call me Freddie. That there is The Iron Bull. Whats your name?” he asks.

“Wryn.” she says. “ mama?”

the other man steps forward he was very pretty wit ha mustache. “ I am sorry darling. Do you know anyone we can take you too?”

she shakes her head. “ no Clan banish mama, mama hor.”

“well Wryn my name is Dorian. If you like we can take you to a place where the chantry sisters can find you a place.” she her eye widening in what looks like fear he quickly adds. “ or well I suppose If you are alright with it, I could look after you?” he asks softly.

She looks into his eyes, he seemed like a kind person, and she stepped away from the man Bull and wrap her arms around his neck and buries her face in his neck.

Dorian lifts her up as he stands. “ well alright then. How old are you then?” he asks ignoring the group as they watch him.

“three.” she mumble into his neck.

“my your a big girl now!” he says softly patting her back softly. “ now we are going to make a grave for your mama, that way if you want to visit her I can bring you.” she nods.

Half an hour later Freddie had dug a hole and buried the women, a large stone was put on top and dorian used some fire runes to carve a flower to mark it. By this time the girl had fallen asleep draped across his chest. He found himself wondering if this was how his father felt when he was younger and wanted to be close to him. He had never in his life felt complete and utter trust. 

“so, what will we do with the poor kid?” Varric asks.

“i will not just dump her in some Orphanage.” Dorian says. 

“no one said that. I meant, when you are not around.” Varric says softly. 

“i will simply find some one to watch her, or I will strap her to my back and carry her with me.” he says simply.

“either way it is going to be weeks before we reach Haven, we should head back to camp. Ill send a scout back to the cross roades and get her some clean clothes and looks like she needs some boots and furs.” Freddie says.

“you are both kind but perhaps there would be a better solution.” Solas says.

“and what would be you solution? Find her clan and hope they take her? Who's to say that they will not abandon her if she shows signs of magic? They do send them out in the wild alone if theyhave too many mages. No, at least if she is in haven with me I know she will not be abused, being from tavinter I know the monstrous things that could happen to her. It would Haunt me if I let something like that happen, because she trusts me, and iv'e never felt that much trust in my whole life, not even when I was a child with my parents.” Dorian says.

For the next three weeks they travel back to haven and Wryn was never more then arms reach from the mage, normally her small hand clutching the bottom of his shirt or holding a belt. Some days she followed him like a duckling and he cant help but scoop her up and hug her in delight, this caused her to smile so brightly it rivaled the rift. So upon their arrival to the town of haven he holds her hand as he leads her up, but the moment her eyes see Templars in uniform she screams so loud every one stops and he kneels down and takes her face in his hands.

“Wryn, shh no its okay, they are not the same ones that ill your mother.” he says softly but it doesn't seem to help and the Templar walk forward to investigate. He stands and turns to them. “ will you back the fuck away! You are scarring her!” he yells at them.

During this Bull walks over and kneels down beside where dorian stood and he puts his hands on her shoulders. “ do no be afraid I killed your monsters little one.”

“p-promise?” she asks softly looking into his eyes, her wide with terror and trust in him, and he will never admit it out loud but it made him wonder if she could be the new purpose if he left the Qun.

“i do. You see any you come get me and ill introduce them to the blood groves on my blade.” he says wit ha smile.

“i go bull?” she asks softly.

He smiles and lifts her up to perch on one arm and they make their way inside and ignoring all the people watching. “ so whats first? Bath or dinner?” he asks dorian.

“i think we will do dinner first then we are going to take a nice lot bath. I'm sure we are both covered in layers of grim. And we mush was your hair.” Dorian says wit ha smile.

She giggles. “ yay!”

after eating a ow of warm stew with dorian bull and his men, who took to the small girl quickly she sat in a large tun full of water with dorian as he lathers soap into her hair. She really like this man, he felt safe. She turns so she is kneeling between his legs looking up. “Dorian, you my papa now?” she asks softly.

Dorian stills his hands in her hair, now lighting to a golden blond. Then he smiles. “ if you like I will be. I promise to be better then my father. You can be anything you want to be.”

she smiles up. “ I you wryn. You my papa.”

that night she sleeps curled into his chest listening to his heartbeat as he runs his fingers through her hair. He decided that he did'nt care what anyone was going to say about a Magester from teventor taking in a elf girl. He found in the short four weeks with her he could not bare to give her up to anyone.

In the morning after she woke he dressed in warm pants and a fur lined long sleeves shirt wit ha fur lines hood. She sits on the bed as he slips the boots on her feet.

“alright, we are ready for the day. Shall we go have some food?” he asks her lifting her up and standing in in font of him.

She smiles, her large mismatched eyes shinning. “ yes papa! We go bull?” she asks.

“well I suppose if he is awake. Then we can find some kids to play with if you like, i'm sure the sister have a small school somewhere.”

she holds him hand walking beside him as they head to the tavern, she wasn't sure what school is but she was sure she would not like it one it. She clutched his hand a little tighter when a few templars pass but other then that they make it to a table and a women brings over a bowl of porage.

“thank you miss.” she says softly.

The women smiles. “ oh now you are so polite.”

she beams. “ like papa!” she says.

Dorian pats her head. “ good girl. Now lets eat and then wee about getting you in classes.”

halfway through eating a chopped haired female elf plops down in font of the and looks at her. “ whats this then?”

“i wryn. Who you?” she asks nibbling on a slice of apple.

“well im sera. What you doing with the pretty mage?” she asks.

She smiles. “ my papa now. Picked him myself!”

she laughs. “ well I guess you could do worse. Could have picked that stiff elf Solas.”

she shakes her head. “ no, papa feel safe. Much pretty hair.”

she laughs again . “ yeah. Well any one picks on you kid, let me know and ill stick them with arrows, specually if they call you names like Knife ear.”

she cocks he head. “Knife ear?”

she points at her ears, pointed like hers. “ yeah, cuz we elves.”

she blinks at the older girl. “ I elf?” she asks before she reaches up and touched he eyes before her eyes widen and she looks at doian . “ I elf papa!”

“yes, and a very cute one. Now shall we go see about school?” he asks.

“what skuool?” she asks as he helps her stand and she waves to sera.

“well its where kids your age go to learn to read and write.”

half an hour late a chantry sister was looking between them nervously. 

“well you see, we don't have any classes for elven children right now.”

“why does it matter if she is human or elf? She is a child that wants to learn.” he asks wit ha deep frown, hating the way the women's eyes look at the girl like she is less then her.

“i-i do apologize. But there is noting I can do.” she says before she takes off.

“is okay papa.” she says softly.

He lifts her up. “ no it is not. They shouldn't care that you are an elf. How about we go visit bull now? I'm sure he is awake. And while you play i'm going to rip a new one into these chanty sisters. And if that doesn't work then ill just find you a teacher.”

they arrive out the main gate to where bull stood beside his tent, a few others further down. She lets go of dorian hand and runs forward.

“Bull!” she sequels out.

He turns and lifts her up. “ hey there little lady. Did you come to see little ol' me?”

she nods. “ papa has word to sisters. They no me learn.” she says softly.

He frowns. “ they wont let you learn? Why is that?”

“i elf.” she says wit ha shrug. “ papa mad.” she whispers.

He looks at dorian who still has an angry frown . “Well yeah kid. Id be pissed off too.”

“think you can entertain her while I go and find out what the hell that was about?” he asks the large Qunari man.

“sure. I'm sure me and the boys can handle one little girl.” he says with a smile. 

It was just after lunch time, after she ate he fill he eyes stated to get heavy and bull holds her to his chest and seconds later she fell asleep trusting him so completely. Again he wondered if it would be worth it to leave the qun? Could she keep him form becoming a dangerous beast? He was positive she could with just a smile. The tavern door opens and dorin stomps in his face twisted in rage as he sat and took his ale, finishing it in one gulp.

“ these people. I swear. Do you know there are at least ten more elven children then humans, but the humans are the ones the sisters hose to teach? This is utterly unacceptable, i would expect things to be like this in my home land.” he sighs and looks at wyrn who was happily snoring. “ I suppose I should talk to Freddie or perhaps Josie.”

“i'd talk to madame Vivian. People will Liston to her and i'm sure she would be just as outraged as you. Ill keep her.” he says.

Dorian looks at him before a smile appears on his lips, one full of affection . “ thank you. Ill be back before dinner.”

an hour later she was awake and siting on the table in font of him asking him questions about his home.

“what bull mama and papa like?” she asks.

“oh well for Qunari we don't have mothers or fathers like you do. After we are born we go to live with the tamaserins. They are sort of like chantry sisters but mostly they raise us and figure out what our role under the qun would be.” he explains, hoping she understood.

“ so tama was bull mama?” she asks.

He smiles and poke her nose. “ well a tama wasn't always a girl. See sometimes you can be born one gender but you feel in your heart you are another. But they are like parents.”

she smiles. “ was your tama nice?” she asks.

He nods wit ha smile. “ very. “

over the next three months dorian had set up a school with Vivian for the elven and dwarf children that the chantry didn't or wouldn't teach. He had to go on a few mission with the inquisitor but thankfully bulls chargers had agreed to watch her when he and bull where out. At times he watch bull and her together and could picture living with them for the rest of his life, but so far he hadn't worked up the nerve. He knew Bull already had many women and men that he spent time with. But he had Wryn now and he would not idly bring men home only for them to not stay or worse for then to treat her like a servant. It was time to seal the breach with the help of the rebel mages. Krem volunteered to watch her while he helped and once it was done she was pulling the warrior who was grinning twords the gate.

“Papa!” she yells letting go of krems hand and running to him. He smiles and lifts her up and she kisses his nose “good job papa!”

“than you darling. Now lets go and celebrate yeah?”

several hours later as they drank and laughed he watched as she danced around Varric before bells started to ring. In seconds Krem scoops her up.

“ill take her to the chantry don't worry we will keep our little sun safe.” krem tells him.

“what no papa! Papa come!” she yells.

“sorry darling, ill be there just as soon as I help the other in. you stay with one of the chargers until them okay?” he says softly she nods with tears in her eyes. 

The whole time he was gone she clung to krem and cried until they the chanty door opens and in walks dorian with the others. Krem was patting her back as he stood, the other chargers had taken turns but krem seemed to be the most calming as his accent was closest to dorians. Dorian rushed forward and pulls her to his chest.

“im back now darling. Its okay.” he says softly.

“papa wont go lie mama?” she asks softly hiccuping.

“oh no my darling. I would never.” he says softly. “ we have to go quickly, we are taking tunnels out of here”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they make it out of Haven and head to Skyhold. Bull goes Full Mama Bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to Clear up one thing....While Dorian my be the father he is the Bottom......most of the time....like 95% of the time..when Bull feels like Bottoming.

nearly half a day passed before the blizzard started and almost the same amount of time before it stops. Dorian wrapped her in a thing blanket and casts warming spells on her but she still shivered. Bull and krem returned a few hours later with a few rams that the sisters take and soon they are stering the few vegetables they managed to save into pots with the meat. Bull walks over and sits on the log beside them and pulls out his blanket and drapes it over dorian.

“you both look cold.” he says.

“Bull cuddle?” she asks looking up at him from the blankets.

He smiles softly. “ oh with you or your papa?”

“both!” she says wit ha smile.

Bull grins and wraps his arm around dorian. “ well alright then.”

an hour late she sat between them and bull held a bowl of the stew and was blowing on bites and feeding them to her ignore as his guys watch with grins and dorian with his bedroom eyes. He spoons another bite, a little to big and some of the soup seeps out n the side of her mouth and he uses a bit of cloth.

“thank you, tama.” she whispers softly, a pink blush on her face as she looks down.

His hand freezes before a wide smiles blooms on his face. “ sure thing Kadan.” he answers as she looks up with a wide smile and he continues to hand feed her before cullen runs up.

“its the herald! We need some one that can lift him.”

“go tama. Tama is strongest.” she says softly taking the bowl and eating.

Three weeks later they arrive at the castle they would be using from now on. As the adults started to go about setting up rooms and tents she wondered around until she ran into some one. In moment she was yanked up bu a man she had never seen before, and his face as like thunder.

“what are you doing you little knife ear!” he asks griping her arm so tight she could feel the bruise. 

So she does the one thing she knew would get attention. “ Tama! Tama!” she screams at the top of her lungs before a large hand smacks her across the face.

“stop that shrieking you filthy thing!” the man growls out and goes to strike her one more, her eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly the hand was gone, no longer holding her up as she falls to the ground. she looks up to see Bull holding the mans arm in a awkward position. “Tama!” she cries out jumping to her feet and hugging his leg feeling the blood dripping from her nose.

“you hit my Kadan. Why?” he asks in a calm voice that promised pain if he said the wrong thing.

“ts just a little knife ear! What does it matter?” the mans says.

“oh it matters very much. Krem! Come pick up this piece of trash up and take him to Cullen and tell him exactly what happened.”

krem appears and harshly pulls the mans arm causing him to scream in pain. “ with great pleasure boss. Take care of her.”

bull kneels down and moves her back and takes her chin, her face covered in blood. “ oh Kadan.” he says gently.

“Tama!” she says crying.

“you did good. You called for help. What happened?” he asks pulling a clothe out of a pocket and holding it to her still bleeding nose.

“i didn't mean to bump him. But then he grabbed me and called me that bad name sera said some would. I didn't know what to do so I yelled for tama. But he hit me.” she says between sobs.

“that's right, you ever get scared call your tama, ill be there. Come on we have to tell papa about this, that man might nor survive her wrath.” he says lifting her up.

The moment dorian saw the blood he panicked then as bull explained what happened he was livid and seeing red. “ a grown man striking a child!” he shrieks as Freddie appears and once he sees her face he Stomps off to cullen with narrow eyes as they move to a table that she was set on and they work on her face. The bleeding stopped after a few moments and dorian made her take a elfroot potion just in case. “ Amatus. What do you say we go find out room?”

“tama too?” she asks softly.

“of course my darling.” he says wit ha smile lifting her up. “ they said take any room for now.”

the find a room with no holes in the ceiling and a large semi-broken bed with a fire place. Dorian hands her to bull and takes his staff fixing the bed and then gathering wood and starting a fire. He move forward and pulls her boots off and in no time she was laid in the bed between them with their blankets on them and she quickly falls asleep.

“she worms her way in doesn't she?” Bull asks softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well second chapter hope you all enjoyed it...i promise smut eventually....please leave a comment good or bad ill take any one them really and a Kudo if you feel like its deserved. ill try not to get distracted and work on the next part.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wryn makes a new friend called Cole and her magic manifests when she thinks a Templar is going to hurt her Tama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering you pronounce Wryn like Rin. Also sorry for the long wait and that it's so short....life and another story was in my head for a while but now inspiration has disappeared so here I am.

**♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧**

A few days later neither Bull or Dorian would let her out of sight without at least one of the chargers with her. She sat in the small courtyard with a basket of flowers Scout Harding had brought for her making a crown of flowers humming to her self when she looks up and sees a boy. She smiles at him.

"Hello, I'm Wryn." She says to him.

"You saw me before I let you, how strange." He says watching the small girl. " you miss her but you are happy with your Papa and Tama."

She nods and reaches out taking his hand and pulling him to sit and moves to settle in his lap. "You feel safe like Tama. "

Half an hour later Solas walks up and stops in his tracks as he watches her kneeling between his legs braiding flows into his hair as she sings softly. Four sets of foot steps come behind.

"Oh Maker, get her away from the demon." Madame Viviane says softly.

"She is perfectly safe." Solas says as she giggles as Cole joins in on the singing. 

"Amtus." Dorian calls and she turns. "You having fun?"

She smiles . "Yes papa! Cole helped me remember Mama's song! I make him pretty!"

Bull walks forward and plops on the ground."how about you make me pretty too huh Kadan?"

She giggles. "Tama has big boobies dont need pretty." 

A few minutes later Cole says he has to go help and vanishes as she drops small crowns over Bull's horns.

"Am I pretty now?" He asks her with a smile.

"Papa still prettiest." She says before she kisses his nose." Tama is the best Cuddler. " 

He laughs and turns to the others . "Hear that boss, I'm the best at cuddles."

"Uh huh, I bet all your cuddle friends say that too." Freddie says.

"Tama?" She asks softly.

"Yes, Kadan?" He asks turning back to her.

"You do wrongsided business with lots of people?" 

He clears his throat. " Uh. Yes?"

"Why?" She asks. "Heard sister scream, sounds like it hurts bad."

"Uh...Well see.....Shit." He says softly before he looks to the others who are laughing. 

"Kid, you dont have to worry about stuff like that until you are much older. " Varric says.

Her eyes go wide. " I have to do that when I'm grown up?!"

"Nope, no not at all. Boys are bad, Girls are bad too." Bull says quickly. 

She Blinks at him before she nods." If Tama say."

"Yes Tama says." He says with a sharp nod.

"But why Tama and Papa not do wrong sided Business?" She asks softly. 

"Because we are waiting until it's the right time Amatus." Dorian says with a smile. 

"Good plan papa. You so smart." She says.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Just after lunch she sat by the make shift training area just beside the Tavern watching Bull train with his Boys while Dorian stood to the side talking to Scout Harding over a map about herbs he spotted on the way in.

A Man who wasn't part of the Chargers stepped up and asked Bull if he could have a go at sparring with him. Bull shrugged and waved him into the little ring. 

She automatically didn't like this man. Something about him made her skin crawl, it also didn't help that he was dressed in Templar armour. So as he pulled his sword and held it towards Bull she watched him.

The fight was supposed to only be until the other got knocked out of the ring or on their back. It took no time for Bull to figure out he had a bad left knee and then the man was down. Since the fight was over he turned to talk to Krem when the man stood and made a move to strike him from behind.

Wryn wasn't sure what happened, one minute she was across the way and the next she stood in front of Bulls turned back and held her hands up and the man stood sword up but now cover in a faint blue light. She narrowed her eyes at him as she closed her open fists causing him to scream in pain.

"Amatus!" Dorin yells before he kneels in front of her his hands on her face. "Its okay, you can let go." The glow vanishes and she tilts forward in a faint a small trickle of blood going down her nose as he catches her.

"You need to keep a leash on that thing!" The man yells. "Isnt that what you Qunari do to your Mage's!"

Instantly Bull held him up. "Do not talk about my kid like that. You think I didn't know you where about to hit me with my back turned? Leave." He says dropping him before he turns to Dorian as he held her in his arms now standing. "She okay?"

"Mean man want to hurt Tama like they hurt mama. Couldn't help mama wont let them hurt Tama." Cole says softly appearing on the other side reaching out. "Her first time manifesting, used too much Mana. I will get Solas." He says before he was gone again.

" Isn't is a little early for her to have that much control?" Krem asks softly.

"Yes, she should only maybe be able to float toys for a few seconds. " He says softly. "But she used Fade Step and some kind of stasis spell."

Solas arrives only a minute later and puts his hand to her face and smiles."She is not in danger on Mana Depletion, but it may take until tomorrow for her to wake. If what Cole said she did is true she is going to be a strong Mage when she grows. "

"So just put her to bed?" Dorian asks softly.

"Perhaps a spoonful of Elfroot potion just as a precaution. " 

**Author's Note:**

> okay..hope you all liked it. please let me know if you did, or if you find something wrong with my time lines or spelling. please leave a Comment and a Kudo if like it.


End file.
